


Fighting the Urge

by kunstvogel



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Marriage and Hunting, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff Bingo 2019, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Roy helps Gillian forget, for a while.





	Fighting the Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous smut, because I can.
> 
> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/).

“You’re fighting the urge,” Roy says.

Gillian reaches for Roy's smoke, taking a draw off of it and smiling unsteadily. “I need to be strong, for Tommy.”

“And if you lose him?”

“No.” Gillian shakes her head, turning away. “No.”

“The decision will be made for you, Gillian. You need to prepare.” Roy doesn’t like the taste of the words on his tongue; knowing that it is inevitable, that he’s only here to put her away. _It’s not fair,_ he thinks. After what she’d said on the boardwalk- he knows she had lied about her son’s death, but the rest had to have been true- she doesn’t deserve what he knows is coming.

“What I’ve done for that boy,” Gillian says, drawing Roy out of his thoughts, “it can’t all have been for nothing.”

“It brought you to me,” Roy says, feeling more somber than he should. “Doesn’t that count for somethin’?” He steps in close, embracing Gillian. He can feel her trembling in his hold, and after the moment has passed, he steps back.

“Let me help you forget,” he says, looking into Gillian’s eyes. He sees a spark of interest there, and knows she’s more than willing. Still, he seeks permission as he reaches for the closure of her gown. Gillian nods, smiling, and he unfastens the front, pushing it off of her shoulders and revealing her completely to him.

“I want to play a game,” she says, eyes glittering in the dim light. “Wait until I call for you.” She turns on her heel and walks out of the room, a sway to her hips as she goes. Roy waits until he hears her call for him and goes to the bedroom.

He finds Gillian on the bed, smoking, her bare legs folded together to the side. She smirks, stubbing out her cigarette in the crystal ashtray on her bedside table, and spreads her legs. Roy lets himself look at her, his gaze roving from her clever eyes to her unpainted lips, down her chest and stomach, coming to rest on her sex, pink folds spread like a flower, tantalizing and glistening. She’d been touching herself, he knows; her cheeks are flushed, her fingers wet.

“C’mere,” she says, and Roy obeys, crawling up onto the bed. Gillian smiles, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “I want to see you.” Her hands move to Roy’s neck. He watches as she loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt, pushing clothes off of his shoulders until he is bare-chested in front of her.

Roy meets her gaze levelly, then reaches down to unbuckle his belt, stripping pants, briefs, and socks until he is naked as well. His cock is hard, curving up against his stomach, but he ignores it; leaning in and kissing Gillian. She responds with vigor, cupping his face in her hands and opening her mouth to him. She sucks his tongue briefly before they break apart; a shiver of arousal runs down Roy’s spine, coils and settles in his stomach.

“I feel so tender for you,” Gillian murmurs, looking into Roy’s eyes. Her brow is furrowed with confusion, and Roy wonders if she had forgotten how this felt.

In lieu of a response he kisses her again; chaste, and then drops down, resting on his belly with his cheek on her thigh. Her eyes widen and her lips part in surprise, and Roy puts his mouth on her. Whatever she might have said is replaced with a gasp and a long, low moan as he runs the flat of his tongue up her folds. She claws at his scalp, and Roy spreads her labia apart with his fingers, licking inside of her.

“Fuck,” she gasps, tugging his hair. Her thighs tremble at his shoulders, and he breaks away to kiss the junction between her leg and her sex, nipping at the soft pale flesh he finds there. He wants to kiss every inch of her, to show her how much he loves her, but his cock is throbbing painful and heavy between his legs and he likes the taste of Gillian on his lips. Roy returns to her sex, slipping a finger into her and finding her clitoris with his lips. Gillian cries out and tries to buck up, but he holds her down with a hand on her hip, sucking her clit vigorously. He slips in a second finger with ease, pressing into her and curling his fingers slowly, feeling her muscles jump and twitch as she comes, dripping down his fingers.

“Roy,” Gillian says, moaning. “Please- I-I- can’t- I need you to take me.”

“Mmm,” Roy hums, still sucking her clit, and she whines. Her hips strain against his palm. He takes his fingers out and pulls away, sitting back on his haunches and looking at Gillian. She’s slumped against the headboard now, her cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. She looks back at him briefly before sliding down so she’s lying on her back, and Roy straddles her hips and leans in for a deep kiss.

His cock rubs against her stomach and he moans, beginning to feel desperate. Gillian lifts her legs, boxing Roy’s hips in between her knees, and he knows they both can’t wait any longer.

Roy breaks their kiss, sitting back a bit and taking his cock in hand. He fumbles for his trousers, taking a rubber from his wallet and sliding it on quickly. He guides himself into Gillian until his stomach is flush against her pubis and he is leaning over her, looking down at her face. She smiles, eyes bright with mischief. She flexes her walls around Roy’s cock, and the pressure in his stomach builds until it feels nearly unbearable. He slides his arms under her knees and she raises her feet off the bed; he leverages himself there as he starts to thrust into her, slowly at first and increasing his pace as she relaxes around him.

“Roy,” Gillian moans again. “God, I think I love you.”

Roy finds her lips again, kissing her as he comes. He rocks into her until he’s finished, then moves to pull away.

“No, stay close,” Gillian urges, and he falls still.

“I must be crushing you,” he says when he’s capable of speech again. Gillian smiles.

“In a good way,” she says, and leans up to steal a kiss.


End file.
